Fishing
Fishing is a minigame in the ''Dark Cloud'' series. Both Toan and Maximilian were able to use a fishing rod and Bait to catch fish from various bodies of water. Dark Chronicle also introduced the lure rod, which used lures. Use ''Dark Cloud'' History In Dark Cloud, fishing could only be done at the first five villages , and only served as a side activity to collect Fishing Points. These could be used to buy various recovery items, attachments, gemstones and a few weapons from the FP Exchange. Toan first acquired the fishing rod from Alnet in Norune Village, after an event. FP Exchange ''Dark Chronicle'' History Fishing returns as a more prominent mechanic and minigame in Dark Chronicle. Fishing can be done in many locations throughout the world, and is used to unlock medals on several dungeons. Maximilian first receives a fishing rod and some mimis from one of the missing firbits at Fish Monster Swamp in Chapter 2, in trade for Grape Juice. He then used the rod and a Poison Apple to capture the 'Holy One', a King Mardan who lived in the swamp and had entranced the firbits. The King Mardan then restored the firbits, in trade for a priscleen so he could use it to clean his body. In Chapter 3, the Fishing Contest becomes available , which is where Max could test his caught fish to see who caught the largest. In Chapter 4, after beating "Return of the Serpent", Palm Brinks also began to host the Finny Frenzy event, in which Max could race his fish against others. Later on, Maximilian received an Electric Worm from Osmond, which he had to feed to a fish to turn it into an Electric Fish (in fact a glowing yellow Bon). He used it to free Shingala from her mind control in the Cave of Ancient Murals in Ocean's Roar Cave. Max had to invent and build an aquarium prior to being able to take the Electric Worm from Osmond, as only then he could use it to feed a fish. Fish can be sold for Gilda, cooked on the Cooking Stove to turn it into food that restores hit points, or raised in an aquarium. Aquarium The aquarium can be used to breed fish, feed them bait to raise their stats, or pit them against each other to make them stronger. It can also be used to store live fish indefinitely, and is needed to submit weigh-ins for the Fishing Contest or contestants for the Finny Frenzy races. Although the aquarium is required to be invented in Chapter 4, it can be done as early as Chapter 1. Starting in Chapter 2 is recommended to raise and breed any caught fish, to prepare a strong contender for the Finny Frenzy races. To invent an aquarium you only need an idea of a fountain, window and wooden box, and making it only requires five Rolling Logs, four Glass Materials, and fifteen Water Elements. Altogether they add up to slightly over 1,000 worth of Gilda, but they are very commonly acquired items through treasure chests. Category:Gameplay